Airfoils are known and used in machines, such as gas turbine engines. In an engine, an airfoil may be made of any of various different types of materials, depending upon the operating conditions that the airfoil will be exposed to. Airfoils in relatively cool portions of the engine, such as the fan and compressor sections, can utilize different materials than in relatively hot portions of the engine, such as the turbine section. As an example, certain aluminum or titanium alloys can be used in cooler portions of the engine. For aluminum alloys, there are a wide variety of compositions, each with specific processing limitations that must be met in order to obtain the optimal properties of the alloy. As an example, exposure to elevated processing temperatures can over-age the aluminum alloy and thereby debit the strength and other properties. Given the shape and design requirements of an airfoil, and the processing limitations of aluminum alloys, it has not been possible to use certain aluminum alloys for airfoils.